


Until It's Gone

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ANGST!!! I swear I'm full of it... XD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll never know what you got until it's gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another late post here in AO3.. Gomen...
> 
> ENJOY!!

**********************************

"Daichi... I... I love you Daichi!" Suga let out with a big blush on his face and looking at anywhere else aside from Daichi.

He's afraid. So afraid of what Daichi will say but his feelings towards his bestfriend is just too much.

"I'm sorry Suga." Suga's eyes widened and he can already feel the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He already knows what Daichi will say. Already knows that Daichi don't see him that way.

BUT IT STILL HURTS.

"I-.. I can't accept your feelings. I only see you as my friend." Daichi finished. His hands are inside his pockets and he's looking anywhere aside from Suga.

IT REALLY HURTS.

Suga composed himself. He shouldn't cry. He knows this will happen. And when he looks at Daichi only to see Daichi looking pained it makes Suga want to cry more. Daichi looks so guilty.  It must be hard for him to reject Suga. He shouldn't have confessed in the first place.

Suga made up his mind.

He smiled. Patted Daichi on his arm to reassure the other man that it's okay.

"It's okay Daichi. I understand. I just thought that you should know." Suga said with a little laugh, putting up a brave face.

Daichi sighed in relief. "Suga... Are we still friends?" He asked hesitantly afraid that everything will change from now on.

"Of course Daichi. We're bestfriends after all." Suga applaud himself for a job well done and for not breaking down at the word bestfriend.

Daichi smiled that sparkly smile that Suga loves so much. And oh god. Suga can hear his heart shattering more if possible.

'Faster. Get out of here faster.'

Suga can hear himself saying.

'Faster. Or you'll hurt him more if he sees you breaking.'

Another voice inside his head. No. Suga does not want that.

'Faster. Get out of here faster.'

"I-I need to go Daichi. I still have something to do. That's all I want to say. See you!" Suga hurriedly said then turned around and run away from Daichi who remained standing with a pained look knowing that, no, things will never be the same between him and Suga.

**************************

Suga run as fast as he can, along the way the rain started pouring so hard like the skies chose that moment to sympathize with Suga. It's a good thing because the rain diguised the tears that kept on pouring from Suga's eyes.

Suga suddenly felt so weak. He slumped down on the ground and cried his heart down.

He wanted so badly to forget this feelings. It hurt so much. Like his heart is being ripped out. It might as well does.

How will he face Daichi now? Daichi just want to be friends. He need to accept that. He knows. His heart does not agree though.

It hurts so much.

His feelings for Daichi is just too strong. How will he be able to change that, knowing that everytime he will see Daichi, he will be reminded that Daichi will never see him the same way he sees Daichi.

Stupid heart. Stupid. So stupid for falling for his bestfriend.

Koushi stayed like that in the middle of the rain, crying until the rain stopped and he had no more tears to shed.

Koushi arrived home soaked to the bones. "Koushi?" His father suddenly appeared in the hallway looking shock at the state his son is. He looks the same as Suga except for the eyes, which Suga got from his Mom. He's like a mature version of Suga and much taller.

"D-dad." Suga's lips quiver. He can already feel the tears are coming back again.

And just like any parent, Mr. Sugawara understands what his child is feeling right now just with that one word that escaped Suga's lips. He opened his arms. "Come here Koushi."

Immediately Koushi threw himself at his Dad then cried his heart out again.

"Ssshhhh. It's okay. Just let it all out. I know it hurts right now. Sometimes things doesn't go the way we want it to be. You know why? Because there are much greater things awaiting for us. We just have to live through this pain. Remember that and that Daddy loves you okay?" Mr. Sugawara said rubbing circles along Koushi's back while Suga just cried more and nodded his head.

He's so glad to have a father like him.

**************************

It's been three days since the confession. And three days that Daichi hasn't talk to Suga and much more he hasn't seen Suga ever since the confession.

He had no idea where Suga is. They had no news. He even went to Suga's house only to find out that the Sugawara's are not there and that there's no information on where they are.

Daichi felt worst. He can't concentrate in everything. His teammates are all on edge. Wondering where their 'mother' is. They would ask Daichi if Suga is going through something but the captain has no clue.

Actually he had. But that information is not something he should be telling the team.

Is the reason for Suga disappearing because of Daichi rejecting him? Did he hurt the silver haired boy so much? Of course he did. So much.

To be honest in the days that Suga is not there, Daichi feels empty. Like he is not complete that he can't talk and see Suga. Like Suga is the air he needs to be able to breath. Like Suga is the anchor so that he won't drift away. Suga keeps him on the ground. Suga is always there for Daichi in everything. Suga is the only one who can argue with Daichi when he's being thick headed. Suga is everything to Daichi.

Daichi suddenly had an epiphany. He's in love with Suga. Since when? He does not know, maybe ever since the beginning. Daichi is just in denial. Daichi is just too stupid because deep inside he is afraid to entertain those feelings. Of what? He is not  sure anymore.

But Suga's absence had hit Daichi hard. It made him realize how important Suga really is in his life. He realize what a big fool he is for hiding his true feelings from the person he loves and then loved him back.

He feels guilty for not telling Suga the truth. If only he can turn back to the time when Suga confessed. If only...

Days turned into a week and it makes Daichi and the whole team more worried and on edge. Especially Daichi because suddenly the teachers stop calling for Suga's name. Like they know that Suga's not coming back anymore. Daichi refuses to think that way.

And one afternoon practice they got the answer they've been waiting for.

Suga showed up only to tell the team an important news that shattered everyone's heart. Especially Daichi's heart.

"Why? Why are you l-leaving Suga-san?" Hinata said his tears already falling. There's Noya and Tanaka and Yachi crying also. The others are trying to contain themselves. And Daichi is at the back of the group hiding.

"I'm really sorry guys. I know this is so sudden and that we  promised that we'll go to the Nationals together but things happen. It's only me and my Dad together and I don't want him to be alone in another place. I hope you understand guys." Suga said feeling guilty that this has to happen but he can't do anything about it now.

The others nodded their heads. One by one they went to Suga to hug him then bid him farewell since this will also be the last time they will see him.

"I will do my best to be the best decoy Suga-san!" "I know you will Hinata. And I know you'll be the little giant you always dreamt of. I'm counting on you." He hug Hinata when the boy started crying.

"Sugawara-san, I still-" "Kageyama I'll leave everything to your hands now. I'm counting on you. Show them how much you've changed." "Hai. Sugawara-san!" Suga patted Kageyama on his shoulder.

"Sugawara-san..." "Yamaguchi. You did great. I know how much you worked hard to perfect your serves and I know you'll be great in the future. I'm counting on you." The freckled boy nodded.

"Tsukishima-kun please get along well with others. Though I know slowly you're changing. Give your best. It is not always in vain even if you lose. Okay?" The blond haired boy nodded his head.

"Suga-san!" Said Noya loudly trying to be brave albeit the tears flowing. "I'm counting on you to keep Asahi and the team to feel at ease. I know you'll always be there to save them. Especially the first years. Since you are their Noya-senpai." This made Noya cry more and Suga hug him.

"Suga-san..." Tanaka-said so sadly. "Be the fire for everyone Tanaka. Okay? And please stop removing your shirts." The othets laugh at this.

"Ennoshita I'll leaving everything to you. I know you'll be a great captain but for now be the best vice-captain." This shocked Suga and the others. "Someone needs to take over me. And I've talked with the others and it would be best that the position be yours. I'll leave things to you now." "Yes! Sugawara-san. I won't disappoint you." Strings of congratulations flooded Ennoshita.

"Kinnoshita, Narita. Don't lose hope okay? You two are brave and you work as hard as everyone else. Do your best you two. I'm cheering for you."

"Asahi. Don't be such a wimp now." Suga chastised when Asahi came over crying. "But Suga we- we promised each other that we'll go to the Nationals together." He said with a sniffle and Suga hugged the long haired man while patting his back. "I know and I'm sorry for breaking that promise. I'm still going to cheer for you and the team. I know you'll make it and I believe in you Ace." This made Asahi cry more.

"Yachi I'm counting on you. You'll be a great manager. I know you will." "Thank you Sugawara-san." Yachi bowed then next comes Kiyoko.

"Thank you for everything Shimizu. Please keep them in line for me." He said with a small smile and Kiyoko nodded her head. "Take care when you're there."

Next Suga turned to Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei then bowed to them. "Thank you Coach, Takeda-sensei for everything you thought me, whether about volleyball or life. I will keep everything I learn and will keep on working hard." "We wish the best for you Sugawara-kun. Take care." Takeda-sensei said while patting him on the shoulder. "It's a shame you have to leave. You're one of the best players here. But I understand. Take care there." "Thank you Coach Ukai!" Suga bowed again to them.

Then as if on que everyone looked at their Captain who is quiet all through out. They parted like water and Suga initiated the step to move forward and approach Daichi.

"Daichi-"

"Suga is it because of me?" Daichi suddenly said. His voice too low and Suga found himself shivering.

"No Daichi. It's not-" Suga tried to explain but was cut off again when Daichi looked at him straight in the eye and Suga saw how hurt Daichi is.

"If I told you that I love you, will you stay Suga?" Daichi boldly asked making everyone gasp and Suga was surprised at first then his expression changed to that of pain and hurt not what everyone expected.

"I'm sorry Suga. I lied. I love you. I'm such a coward. You're so brave. Suga. Please stay." Daichi said with desperation he reached out to Suga but the silver haired boy moved away. Daichi wanted to cry.

"Why? Why tell me this now? Of all times Daichi! You shouldn't have. I was trying to get over you. So hard." Suga said his body quivering and he was looking down because he can't control the tears falling from his eyes.

"I-.." and Daichi was cut off again when the gym doors opened revealing Suga's Dad. "Koushi it's time to go." He was looking at Daichi who had his arm reaching out for Suga.

"Yes Dad. Just give me a moment." Suga said to his father then turned to Daichi. "Daichi. I... I still love you. But this is for the best. I'm doing this for myself and for the only family I have left. Thank you for being honest to me. But I made up my mind already. I'm sorry Daichi."

Those last three words hit Daichi straight to his heart. Is this what Suga felt when it was him who said those words in the first place?

Daichi can hear and feel his heart shattering to million pieces.

Suga turned towards the team that was his second family. "Everyone thank you for everything. Thank you that I got to have the chance to meet all of you, to fight with all of you. I will never forget the tears, the sweat, the laughters, the smile. Everything. I will cheer for you no matter how far I am. Always remember that. I know you'll make it to the Nationals. Do your best! Everyone! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!" Suga bowed before them then they run towards him giving him a group hug.

Suga was so blessed and glad to meet them all.

One by one they hugged him in the gate before he left. Though the hug that made him cry again is Daichi's hug. He won't let go. And Suga can feel the dampness on his shoulder. Daichi is crying.

"I have to go now Daichi." Suga said his tears not stopping. Daichi does not want him to, Daichi's chocked "N-no." proved that.

Suga tried pushing to let go slowly but Daichi's grip just  tightened more.

It got harder that Asahi and Suga's Dad have to pry Daichi off. Seeing Daichi's tear stained face while calling out "Koushi." with a broken voice want to make Suga stay but he had to. It's already too late.

One last time Suga said his goodbye then went inside the car with his Dad.

Daichi watched as the love of his life drove further away from him. His tears flowing freely along with the pain he is feeling from the love he lost because of his own cowardice.

"I'm sorry Sawamura-kun but we-you can't do anything about it. You'll never know what you got until it's gone." Takeda-sensei said with a pat on his shoulder.

Oh how right he is that it makes Daichi cry more.

If only he can turn back time.

If only... 

**ENDING ONE**

**********************************


	2. Until it's gone (Alternate Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALTERNATE HAPPY ENDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an Alternate Ending!! I'm so hard working.. lol just kidding.. I just want to satisfy my DaiSuga cravings..
> 
> This is supposed to be the real ending but I decided against it so I erased the whole ending.. then after I'm done with the other story I'm still not satisfied so I'd re-written it again.. XD
> 
> Well enough of my ramblings on to the story!
> 
> The start of this part is on the 3 days that Suga is gone without notice.

**********************************

It's been three days since the confession. And three days that Daichi hasn't talk to Suga and much more he hasn't seen Suga ever since the confession.

Daichi felt worst. He can't concentrate in everything. His teammates are all on edge. Wondering where their 'mother' is. They would ask Daichi if Suga is going through something but the captain has no clue.

Actually he had. But that information is not something he should be telling the team.

Is the reason for Suga disappearing because of Daichi rejecting him? Did he hurt the silver haired boy so much? Of course he did. So much.

To be honest in the days that Suga is not there, Daichi feels empty. Like he is not complete. Like Suga is the air he needs to be able to breath. Like Suga is the anchor so that he won't drift away. Suga keeps him on the ground. Suga is always there for Daichi in everything. Suga is the only one who can argue with Daichi when he's being thick headed. Suga is everything to Daichi.

Daichi suddenly had an epiphany. He's in love with Suga. Since when? He does not know, maybe ever since the beginning. Daichi is just in denial and is just too stupid because deep inside he is afraid to entertain those feelings. Why? He is not sure anymore.

But Suga's absence had hit Daichi hard. It made him realize how important Suga really is in his life. He realize what a big fool he is for hiding his true feelings from the person he loves and then loved him back.

Daichi decided then and there that he's going to straighten this out. He needs to explain things to Suga. He wants Suga back. And he's going to take him back. He'll do anything to have his angel back.

He skipped afternoon practice that time and high tailed to Suga's house. He run as fast as he can towards Suga's house then rang the doorbell.

Daichi panicked when no one answered. He rang the doorbell again. Then he heard some shuffling from inside. The door opened.

"Dad don't tell me-"

It was Suga and the moment their eyes met Daichi felt complete again. He was able to breath again.

"Daichi?"

Oh how he miss Suga's voice. He miss Suga in general.

Daichi just stood there just looking at Suga, who's face is flushed, his silver hair tousled in the cutest way possible though Suga's paleness is concerning.

When Suga cough, Daichi was brought out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" Daichi asked and Suga nodded his head but the coughing continued and when Daichi touched Suga he can feel how warm his vice-captain is.

"You're burning! Let's get you inside first."

Daichi helped Suga to sit on the sofa. He saw a blanket at the other end so he grab those and draped it over the sick boy. He got him some water too. And when Suga is finally settled and ok, Daichi settled himself beside the other boy and awkward silence settled between them.

"Why are you here Daichi?" Suga asked a little nervous and Daichi had an idea why.

"Oh. Uhm. Well... you've been absent for almost 3 days without notice. So yeah. I-we we're wondering what happened." Daichi said stammering at that because he's nervous on how he will tell Suga.

Will Suga still accept him? Will Suga forgive him? Daichi is nervous on what the answer to those questions are.

"I'm sorry about that Daichi. I thought my Dad informed you too about me being sick."

"It's okay Suga. I understand. And also I came here to tell you something."

Suga's heart pound. What could that be? To be honest Suga still hasn't gotten over the fact that he's still in love with Daichi. He can't forget those precious feelings.

That's why Suga decided that if Daichi wants him to stay as his best friend, then he will. "I will love Daichi from afar. It's lonely but it's the way it is."

He didn't realize that he said that out loud until a hand envelope his, entertwaining their fingers together.

"You don't need to do that you know?" Daichi said with a small smile while looking at their hands. "It fits." He said.

"Did I said? Oh my god. Daichi I'm sorry! I-" Suga tried to take his hand back but Daichi didn't let go.

He won't this time around. And he never will.

"No. There's nothing to forgive you for. Suga listen to me." His grip on Suga's hand tighten.

"To be honest I don't know what these feelings were before. And then you confessed and suddenly I'm confused. And in the end I ended up hurting you and making you cry. I'm sorry." Daichi was looking straight him he lifted one of his hands and brush it on Koushi's cheek near the beauty mark that Daichi always love to look at.

"When you were gone, I was hit by realization. I can't. I can't go on if it means you'll be gone in my life. I can't concentrate. I can't breath. You're so important to me it hurts. Then I realize that I'm already in love with you. I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize my feelings. I'm sorry for making you cry. For hurting you. Koushi can I ask for another chance? Will you let me make up for those times I let you cry alone. Let me be with you. You don't have to be alone. I'm here now. I love you Koushi."

All through out Daichi's speech Koushi is crying and he can't even speak and just cry. Daichi pulled him into a hug. And oh god that feels so great.

It's right and balance in Daichi and Koushi's life again.

"You big idiot!! W-why do you have to realize it now?!! I'm trying to forget about you.!!" Suga said in between his tears.

"Did you?" Daichi asked afraid that it's late for them already.

"Of course not! You think it's easy to forget you?!" Suga said punching Daichi lightly on the chest.

"Then I'm glad. Su-Koushi?" Suga shivered when his name was mentioned by Daichi.

"Can I kiss you?" Daichi was looking straight at his eyes and Suga can feel how intense that stare is.

"But I'm sick. You might-" "I don't care." Slowly Daichi leaned towards Suga who instinctively closed his eyes.

When their lips met it was like the world stop. It was only him and Daichi and nothing else. It was just a simple press of lips for a few moments but Daichi and Suga felt like it was longer.

This is how it should be. Daichi and Suga in each other's arms. This is what Daichi almost miss. But he's glad that Suga accepted him back.

"I love you Koushi."

"I love you too, Daichi."

**(You think I'm done? Of course not.. XD here's a little Omake)**

**Omake**

When Suga had finally fallen asleep and comfortable in his room Daichi decided to let himself out since there's still school tomorrow and it's getting late.

"Is Koushi asleep now?" Someone said when Daichi reached the bottom of the stairs making him jump in fright.

He turn around only to be face to face with Suga's dad. "Hello Daichi-kun." His smile and everything is just like Suga's

"Good evening Sugawara-san. I'm sorry for intruding." Daichi said then bowed.

"It's okay. Daichi-kun let me be honest with you. And let this be my first and last warning. Make my baby cry again and I'm telling you no more chances. You don't like that right?" Sugawara-san said with a deadly voice even if he's smiling.

Daichi shivered in fright. He gulp and nodded his head. He wonder if Suga's Dad had been here all along. "Yes sir. I understand."

"Good then." The deadly voice disappeared. "I guess you're heading home now. Take care on your way home."

"Thank you Sir." Before Daichi went out he decided to be brave and face Suga's father to show him that he is serious.

"And also. I promise you I won't hurt Koushi. I love your son."

The older Sugawara nodded his head with a smile. "Don't promise me but prove it to me. And I know you do. Take care of Koushi for me."

"Hai Sugawara-san."

With that promise Daichi took his leave with a big smile on his face.

**ENDING TWO**

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! For real! This is how it ended first to be honest.. I kinda like the idea of "meet the parents".
> 
> Maybe I should try doing it?? Will anyone be interested in reading that?? :)
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Thank you for reading this..
> 
> ELIE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so done. I'm sorry guys! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ I can't resist the angst temptation. I know it's so un-Daichi-like with what he did at the last. But imagine that. The angst and everything.. lol...
> 
> Oh! And you know what while writing this story I'm attending the wake of my great grandma. So that might be one of the reason why it turned out like this?? Maybe?? Or maybe I still have a hangover from moving to different places..
> 
> ALTERNATE ENDING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys!!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
